Beetlejuice Animated Series Season Guide
Beetlejuice Animated Series Season Guide is the list of episodes for Beetlejuice Animated Series which was active 4 season. The show had a active run of 109 episodes. Currently, the series has only seen three episodes released on dvd format with Beetlejuice the film. Seasons *Season 1 of Beetlejuice Animated Series started off on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 1) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1989-90. *Season 2 of Beetlejuice Animated Series on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 2) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1990-91. *Season 3 of Beetlejuice Animated Series on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 3) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1991-92. It was aired in the same timeframe as FOX's Season 4 of the show. *Season 4 of Beetlejuice Animated Series on Syndicated on FOX's weekdays and were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1991-92. It was aired in the same timeframe as ABC's Season 3 of the show. 'Episodes' }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1989}}||Patsy Cameron Tedd Anasti |- |1||002||'The Big Face Off'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1989}}||Peter Sauder |- |1||003||'Skeletons in the Closet'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1989}}||Patsy Cameron Tedd Anasti |- |1||004||'A Dandy Handy Man'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1989}}||Peter Sauder |- |1||005||'Out of My Mind'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1989}}||Therese Naugle |- |1||006||'Stage Fright'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1989}}||Doug Molitor |- |1||007||'Spooky Tree'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1989}}|| |- |1||008||'Laugh of the Party'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1989}}|| |- |1||009||'Worm Welcome'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1989}}|| |- |1||010||'Bad Neighbor Beetlejuice'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1989}}|| |- |1||011||'Campfire Ghouls'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1989}}|| |- |1||012||'Pest o' the West'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1989}}|| |- |1||013||'Bizarre Bazaar'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1989}}|| |- |1||014||'Pat on the Back'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1989}}|| |- |1||015||'Poopsie'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1989}}|| |- |1||016||'It's the Pits'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1989}}|| |- |1||017||'Prince of the Neitherworld'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1989}}|| |- |1||018||'Quit While You're a Head'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 2, 1989}}|| |- |1||019||'Cousin B.J.'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}|| |- |1||020||'Beetlejuice's Parents'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}|| |- |2||021||'Dragster of Doom'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 08, 1990}}|| |- |2||022||'Scare and Scare Alike'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1990}}|| |- |2||023||'Spooky Boo-tique'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1990}}|| |- |2||024||'Driven Crazy'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1990}}|| |- |2||025||'Scummer Vacation'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1990}}|| |- |2||026||'Bewitched, Bothered & Beetlejuiced'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1990}}|| |- |2||027||'Dr. Beetle & Mr. Juice'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1990}}|| |- |2||028||'Running Scared'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1990}}|| |- |2||029||'The Really Odd Couple'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1990}}|| |- |2||030||'A-Ha!'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1990}}|| |- |2||031||'Uncle B.J.'s Roadhouse'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}|| |- |2||032||'Scarecrow'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}|| |- |2||033||'The Son Dad Never Had'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}|| |- |3||034||'Mom's Best Friend'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 07, 1991}}|| |- |3||035||'Back to School Ghoul'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1991}}|| |- |3||036||'Doomie's Romance'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 21, 1991}}|| |- |3||037||'Ghost to Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 28, 1991}}|| |- |3||038||'Spitting Image'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1991}}|| |- |3||039||'Awards to the Wise'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1991}}|| |- |3||040||'The Prince of Rock and Roll'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 12, 1991}}|| |- |3||041||'A Ghoul and His Money'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1991}}|| |- |3||042||'Brides of Funkenstein'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1991}}|| |- |3||043||'Beetledude'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1991}}|| |- |3||044||'The Farmer in the Smell'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1991}}|| |- |4||045||'You're History'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1991}}|| |- |4||046||'Raging Skull'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1991}}|| |- |4||047||'Sore Feet'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 11, 1991}}|| |- |4||048||'Fast Food'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 12, 1991}}|| |- |4||049||'Queasy Rider'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 13, 1991}}|| |- |4||050||'How Green is My Gallery'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1991}}|| |- |4||051||'Keeping Up With the Bonses'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1991}}|| |- |4||052||'Pranks for the Memories'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 18, 1991}}|| |- |4||053||'Caddy Shock'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 19, 1991}}|| |- |4||054||'Two Heads Are Better Than None'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 20, 1991}}|| |- |4||055||'Beauty and the Beetle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1991}}|| |- |4||056||'Creepy Cookies'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1991}}|| |- |4||057||'Poe Pourri'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 25, 1991}}|| |- |4||058||'Ear's Looking at You'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 26, 1991}}|| |- |4||059||'Beetlebones'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 27, 1991}}|| |- |4||060||'Smell-a-thon'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1991}}|| |- |4||061||'The Miss Beauty-Juice Pageant'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1991}}|| |- |4||062||'Sappiest Place on Earth'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 02, 1991}}|| |- |4||063||'Brinkadoom'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 03, 1991}}|| |- |4||064||'Foreign Exchange'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||065||'Family Scarelooms'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||066||'Them Bones, Them Bones, Them Funny Bones'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||067||'Hotel Hello'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||068||'Goody Two Shoes'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||069||'Vidiots'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||070||'Ship of Ghouls'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||071||'Poultrygeist'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||072||'It's a Wonderful Afterlife'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||073||'Ghost Writer in the Sky'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||074||'Cabin Fever'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||075||'High's Ghoul Confidential'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||076||'Rotten Sports'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||077||'Mr. Beetlejuice Goes to Town'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||078||'Time Flies'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||079||'To Beetle or Not to Beetle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||080||'A Star is Bored'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||081||'Oh, Brother!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||082||'Snugglejuice'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||083||'In the Schticks'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||084||'Recipe for Disaster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||085||'Substitute Creature'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||086||'Ghoul of My Dreams'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||087||'Prairie Strife'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||088||'Moby Richard'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||089||'The Unnatural'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||090||'Forget Me Nuts'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||091||'The Birdbrain of Alcatraz'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||092||'Generally Hysterical Hospital'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||093||'Super Zeroes'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||094||'Beetle Geezer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||095||'A Very Grimm Fairy Tale'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||096||'Wizard of Ooze'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||097||'What Makes BJ Run'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||098||'The Chromazone'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}|| |- |4||099||'It's a Big, Big, Big, Big, Ape'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 22, 1991}}|| |- |4||100||'The Neitherworld's Least Wanted'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1991}}|| |- |4||101||'Don't Beetlejuice and Drive'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1991}}|| |- |4||102||'Robbin Juice of Sherweird Forest'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1991}}|| |- |4||103||'Midnight Scum'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 28, 1991}}|| |- |4||104||'Gold Rush Fever'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 29, 1991}}|| |- |4||105||'Relatively Pesty'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1991}}|| |- |4||106||'King BJ'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1991}}|| |- |4||107||'Catmandu Got Your Tongue'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 04, 1991}}|| |- |4||108||'Journey to the Centre of the Neitherworld'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 05, 1991}}|| |- |4||109||'Not So Peaceful Pines'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 06, 1991}}|| |} Category:Beetlejuice animated series Category:Beetlejuice animated series episode